1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and more specifically to measurements of wind conditions. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for monitoring wind direction, speed, and turbidity using digital imaging and/or motion tracking.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several methods exist to determine wind conditions. Existing solutions include wind measurement systems using lasers, winds aloft estimation through radar observation of aircraft, and weather balloons. These methods generally require complex and expensive equipment, such as electromagnetic emission and detection apparatus, and are typically only able to capture information from a small geographical area. Additionally, it is often necessary to mount the equipment to an aircraft in order to obtain accurate wind condition information.